


Find Your Fish

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Canary Secret Santa 2018, F/M, Fluff, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Leonard is bored, waiting for a delayed flight at the airport, when he notices something he absolutely does not expect: his dating profile is on somebody's phone.And she doesn't seem interested.





	Find Your Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caitastrophe8499](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/gifts).



> Inspired by  [ this post ](http://gingergallifreyan.tumblr.com/post/180930250045/arandomthot-this-had-the-potential-to-be-the) , this is my Captain Canary Secret Santa fill. I got a little carried away because I was having a blast. Merry Christmas, Cait!! With love from  [ Kita ](http://captainwhogotthecanary.tumblr.com)
> 
> Canonverse but fairly divergent, something like a modern AU fusion, idk. I have lots of headcanons for what happened before this fic and for what happens after it.
> 
> Many thanks to the eyes on from Tavyn and GoingToTheTardis.

Leonard Snart breathes a little easier when he sees that his gate isn’t nearly as crowded as most of the ones he’s passed in the over-packed terminal. Apparently, not many people want to fly from Central City to Star City on Christmas Eve.

He takes a seat in the middle of a row in the waiting area, putting the window and its unseasonably bright light to his right. He considers removing his jacket, stripping down to the sweater underneath, but it’s not supposed to be long until they start boarding. When the speaker chimes the start of an announcement, Leonard figures it’s already time to get up and get on the plane.

“Attention passengers on the 6:05 flight to Star City: there appear to be some minor mechanical issues that need to be fixed, so there will be a slight delay. Thank you for your understanding.”

The voice isn’t anything like apologetic, and Leonard sighs at the inconvenience. He pulls out his phone and texts Barry Allen.

_ I hate you. _

The response is almost immediate, of course.

_ Why? Is the airport really crowded or something? _

Leonard quickly scans the area.

_ Not my gate. There’s hardly anyone here. No, I hate you because you booked me on a flight with mechanical delays. _

Again, there’s almost no wait before Barry’s response, one text followed by another two in quick succession.

_ Hahaha. I told you I’d run you to Star City if you wanted me to Snart, but nooooo, you didn’t wanna be carried that far _

_ I gotta go, spending time with Iris and Joe and Cecile and I’m starting to get glares for checking the phone _

_ go check the dating app or something to keep busy ;) _

Leonard scowls at his phone. Barry used to be an enemy, but somehow, Leonard found himself working with the speedster more often than against him, until finally he gave in and officially teamed up with the Flash. Mick was firmly against the idea until Leonard reminded him how many more doors could be opened by a good reputation. When things went missing from time to time, Leonard made sure Barry wasn’t aware of their hand in it, and in the meantime, Len got access to tech he’d never have otherwise, including upgrades to his cold gun and Mick’s heat gun. 

Not that he’s able to take his cold gun on this errand to Star City. He has to take a piece of evidence to Team Arrow and help investigate some thugs or something. Flying is the fastest way for him to do it, and airport security doesn’t exactly appreciate advanced weaponry being taken on airplanes. Usually, Barry would’ve just done the trip to Star City himself, but the speedster said he couldn’t, something about family time.

Of course, he had enough time to gang up on Leonard, with the help of Ralph and Cisco, going on some new app and creating a dating profile for Leonard, complete with bullying him into a ridiculous photoshoot.

Leonard’s not entirely sure how he didn’t just freeze them all and leave. Really, he should get the keys to the city for how much restraint it took not to slip from his position of almost-hero.

So now, just because Mick’s been busy with some woman he met and Lisa’s out of town, Leonard has a shiny new profile on a dating app he’s never heard of before. 

He’s still scowling at his phone when he begrudgingly opens the app, obnoxiously titled Find Your Fish. It’s not like he has much better to do at the moment. He planned on sleeping through the flight, so he didn’t bring any entertainment. 

Besides, he’ll (privately) admit to the slightest bit of curiosity.

He navigates to the “Fish Tank” tab, which proudly proclaims, “Find Fish Here!” and he regrets his choice to try the app as soon as the first potential match loads. How the hell is he supposed to figure out whether he likes someone based on a few pictures and a bio that could be entirely made of lies? At least in a bar or club, he can read body language in the way people move, read tells in the way they speak or how they move their eyes. 

He studies the app’s first offering for probably far too long before swiping her away. He does the same with the next, despite the fact that the man is relatively handsome, and then the same with the next woman. He exhales and closes the app, dropping the phone to his lap and shaking his head.

He knew a dating app was a stupid idea. He should let Mick burn down Star Labs. That’ll show Team Flash to try to play matchmaker.

Leonard looks around, letting himself study the other passengers around him for a few seconds each, not long enough to be creepy, but long enough to get the kinds of impressions he was missing in the app. He sees a tired mother whose toddler is using her arm as a road for his toy car. There’s an older man napping in the sunlight. A seat down from Leonard in the row that backs up against his, a woman swipes through what looks like the same dating app Leonard was just trying, her phone angled toward him and away from the sunlight.

Hopefully she has better luck “finding fish” than he did.

He continues scanning the room, seeing—

_ Wait. _

He looks back at the woman’s phone just in time to see her swipe away a very familiar photo.

It was a photo of Leonard Snart.

He huffs, his lips twisting into a smirk. So much for Ralph’s assurances that nobody would be able to resist the sultry pose in the photograph. Leonard watches, curious now, as the woman swipes through several more people, giving each of them them only a cursory glance before dismissing them.

Leonard speaks before he’s thought it through. “Keep doing that, and you’ll end up on the naughty list.”

Internally, he cringes; it’s none of his business who she does or doesn’t like in a dating app, not even if one of the people in question was him. However, he’s already spoken at this point, and he’s nothing if not good at being confident in whatever he’s said. 

Besides, bright blue eyes have already turned and locked onto him, an eyebrow arching in something like challenge. Her eyes narrow with a flash of recognition.

“Do you always watch people on their phones?” she asks, her voice surprisingly appealing despite the implicit threat in her tone. “Or do you just like giving women a hard time when they turn you down?”

This is what he’s missing in the app, Leonard decides, something in him relaxing despite the fact that this stranger isn’t happy with him at the moment. He’s definitely better in person.

“Neither, usually,” he says, smirking at the disbelief on her face. “However,” he continues, nodding toward her phone, “my friends just signed me up for that app, so I noticed it, and then I realized my picture was on your screen. It was a little hard to look away at that point.”

He’s not sure whether it’s his tone that relaxes her or something she reads in him, but she unwinds some at that, shooting him a consipirital smirk of her own. “My sister signed me up and made me promise to check out at least 50 people before I deleted it.”

Leonard finds himself fighting a real grin at that. He’s surprised Barry hadn’t thought of a minimum requirement.

“I made it through three,” he admits, resting an arm against the back of the chair.

The woman turns to face him a little better, and Leonard can’t help but notice the play of muscles under her long-sleeved shirt. “Leonard, right?” She sticks out a hand, and Leonard reaches out to shake it. “I’m Sara.”

Before either of them can say more, the speaker chimes to life again, this time announcing the start of boarding. Leonard feels a stab of disappointment at his and Sara’s conversation being cut short. He doesn’t usually feel so instant a connection, and the chances they’ll be seated together are low, the chances they’ll ever see each other again after this flight even lower. 

They at least end up standing next to each other waiting to board. Leonard decides to go for it. He shifts his body just so, leaning toward her in a way he knows displays interest but doesn’t invite touching or make him a threat, and he looks at her through lashes he knows do great things for him on a good day.

“So,” he says, tone light, and great, she already looks like she’s trying not to laugh. “What made you decide to swipe left?”

“The poses in your pictures were  _ super _ dramatic,” she answers, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. “I figured you were way too high maintenance.”

Sara gives him a deliberate once-over, and Leonard raises an eyebrow at her, waiting calmly for her to finish her appraisal, despite the fact that he feels the look down to his toes.

She has a serious expression when she starts speaking. “You still look like you could be. You’re way too put together for the airport.” She grins then. “But I’m guessing whichever friends signed you up for the app did the pictures, too.”

Leonard manages a long-suffering tone. “Worst photoshoot of my life.  _ Only _ photoshoot of my life,” he adds. It’s true for his unmasked self, anyway; the Flash and Captain Cold posed for some cameras a few weeks back after working together to stop a plane from crashing into the heart of Central City.

That would’ve been bad for everyone. So much loot could have been destroyed.

Right.

Sara laughs, and Leonard almost smiles without even thinking about it. There’s something about this woman that he has no desire to shake.

As the line to board moves forward, Leonard ends up in front, and before he knows it, he’s scanning his phone and then moving toward the plane, Sara just behind him. They’re the last to board, and yet, there are more seats empty than full on the aircraft. Leonard glances at his seat assignment, then turns back toward Sara, ready to make some parting quip if she’s getting in her seat while he’s still moving toward the back, but she merely raises an eyebrow at him, waiting, and then continues behind him. When Leonard finally slides into his window seat, Sara immediately sits next to him, crumpling her ticket and shoving it in her purse before Leonard can see the seat assignment. 

Sara shrugs, her expression carefully neutral but her eyes sparkling. “What are the odds?” she asks, slipping her purse under the seat in front of her and looking around. She tenses ever-so-slightly as the cabin door closes, and Leonard feels an irrational need to protect her.

“Nervous flier?” he asks.

She immediately pins him with a scowl, but some of the tension leaves her shoulders. “No,” she retorts, and something in her tone reminds him so strongly of Lisa that he’s suddenly certain she’s a younger sibling. The plane pulls from the gate then, jostling them slightly, and Sara sighs. “Alright, a little. Nothing against planes, specifically. Just not a fan of transport that I can feel moving but can’t see where I’m going.”

“Do you need the window seat?” Leonard offers, glad there’s nobody around to see him being so solicitous to a perfect stranger. 

She shakes her head. “Doesn’t really help. Can’t see the front. I’ll be fine. It’s just nerves. I’ve been through worse.”

He believes it, somehow. Sara just doesn’t strike him as the type of person for whom a dislike of air travel is the worst she’s had to deal with.

Leonard can distract her, at least. “So what kind of pictures would’ve caught your attention in my dating profile?”

She smirks. “Honestly, I’m not sure anything would. I can’t picture myself with anyone who’d use a dating app seriously. My life’s too complicated for someone like that.” Her eyes get that spark of mischief again. “Then again, maybe if they let people post videos, your voice would’ve caught my attention.” She holds eye contact for a few seconds before Leonard finds said voice.

“Oh yeah?”

_ Smooth, Leonard. Smooth. _

He clears his throat. “What does your profile look like?”

Sara accepts the subject shift, grabbing her phone and pulling up her profile. Her pictures are a combination of candids where she was unaware of the camera and a picture where she’s rolling her eyes at the person taking the photo.

Teasing back and forth about their profiles gets them off the ground and into the air, miraculously without interruption from any aircraft attendants, and then a $5 wifi purchase lets them scroll through potential matches on Sara’s phone.

It’s surprisingly enjoyable an activity, with someone to do it with, and almost addictive. Some of the profiles are horrifyingly bad, easy to make fun of, and the more normal ones are easy to make up stories for.

“‘Loves books and tv shows,’” Sara reads at one point. “That means he has no clue how to interact with actual people.”

The wifi runs out before very long, and Sara puts her phone away, just as the airplane’s speakers finally crackle to life. They’re flying a budget airline Leonard’s never used before, and apparently, whoever is in charge has decided that “Love Will Keep Us Together” makes good background music. Sara looks at him, mirth clear in her eyes, before leaning closer. 

“You wanna dance, Leonard?” she asks, amusement dripping from her voice.

“You go right ahead,” he answers, nodding toward the aisle of the plane. “I’ll watch.”

Sara smirks and opts to lean her head back against the seat rather than dance in the middle of a moving airplane. She closes her eyes and starts swaying her shoulders to the music, using the armrest between them to tap a finger to the beat.

It’s intoxicating, and he swallows hard, wishing he had a drink.

They go back to chatting when the music changes, conversation easy. He has to avoid talking about a significant chunk of his life, of course, what with the double life and the identity they’ve managed to keep secret (he’s not sure how, since at least the CCPD knew Leonard Snart was Captain Cold at one point, but the average citizen has no clue he’s the man behind the goggles), but it’s not until they’re on approach and getting ready to land that he realizes she’s talking in careful terms about much of her life too.

Of course, it could easily be because she just doesn’t want to share too many personal details with someone she just met in the airport, but he has this gut feeling, and his instincts are usually right. 

“What do you think about the arrow guy and his buddies?” Leonard asks. It’s not even really a subject change; they’ve been comparing and contrasting Central City and Star City, and how each place feels about its resident vigilante types is pretty different. Central City would never call Barry a vigilante, even if he fit the definition, while Star City is pretty mixed on whether they think Team Arrow is menace or savior.

Sara’s eyes narrow for so brief a moment Leonard thinks he may have imagined it, and she shrugs. “I think they’re doing a good job with what they’ve got to work with.”

The plane tilts more steeply downward before Leonard can respond, and Sara’s distracted enough with the landing that Leonard doesn’t continue following up. They head to baggage claim in companionable silence, their bags magically already on the conveyor belt when they reach it. Sara lifts her massive bag with ease that makes Leonard’s eyebrows lift in appreciation.

Sara catches the look and smirks.

They head outside by some unspoken agreement, falling into step with ease, coming to a stop in the pick-up area. Leonard starts skimming the slow-moving vehicles for his ride.

He hears Felicity’s familiar-enough voice before he spots her.

“Sara! Leonard! Over here!”

He looks toward Felicity in surprise, then to Sara, who looks just as taken off guard. She shrugs a shoulder, and they walk to the SUV.

“Oh, good,” Felicity says from the driver’s seat, leaning toward the passenger window and pushing her glasses back to her face with one manicured finger. “You’ve already met. That makes it easy. I didn’t know whether you knew each other and thought I’d have to explain everything. Oliver’s waiting back at the lair, so we should probably get going.”

Leonard looks at Sara, who’s looking just as appraisingly back at him, and he can see the pieces falling into place. If she works with Team Arrow, she’s probably heard his name before.

“I’m taking the front,  _ Snart _ ,” Sara says, eyes sparkling, and yes, she’s definitely figured it out already. They toss their bags into the back and claim their seats before airport traffic cops can yell at Felicity, and then they’re moving. Leonard’s in the middle of the back seat, and he can see Sara’s eyes in the extra, curved mirror that’s probably designed for parents to be able to watch the back seat. She winks at him before turning her attention to the road, watching Felicity navigate to the exit. 

Leonard uses the time to mentally sort through who is on Team Arrow. He’s filed away the information in case he ever needs it (Team Flash is amazingly bad at keeping secrets), so it doesn’t actually take too long to figure it out.

Sara Lance, also known as the White Canary, who was presumed dead along with Oliver Queen.

It explains a lot about her physical confidence and her hesitance on airplanes, honestly. Leonard doesn’t think he’d get on another large transport after he barely survived a shipwreck.

As soon as Felicity has exited the airport, she starts chattering about people Leonard only knows by name. He’s met Felicity, of course, and Oliver, who likes to threaten him, but that’s it.

“Oh!” Felicity says, looking at Sara for as long as it’s safe. “Did you try Find Your Fish like you promised Laurel? I helped Cisco design the app, you know.”

Leonard closes his eyes as an almost physical wave of consternation washes through him. “You don’t happen to mean Cisco Ramon, do you?”

“Of course,” Felicity answers simply. “He needed a little money on the side since, you know, he doesn’t actually get paid anything at Star Labs. It’s a good app, you should check it out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Leonard drawls. He’s gonna kill Ramon for setting him up on this app, especially without telling him he invented the damned thing. As soon as he gets back to Star Labs, he’s gonna—

Leonard opens his eyes and meets Sara’s in the mirror. She looks inordinately amused before her attention turns back to Felicity.

Maybe he won’t kill Cisco just yet.

“Anyway,” Felicity continues, “did you try it, Sara?”

“I promised I would,” Sara answers, just a hint of defensiveness in her tone.

“So?” Felicity prompts. “Find anyone good?”

“Yeah,” Sara says, not quite looking Leonard’s direction. “I think I found someone pretty good. Seems like someone I’d click with.”

“Yeah?” Felicity sounds delighted, and she drums her fingers on the steering wheel in excitement. “And?? When are you gonna meet them?”

Sara shrugs one shoulder. “Eh. I swiped left.”

There’s a moment of shocked silence before Felicity starts sputtering. “You  _ what _ ? You know that’s the bad one, right? Like, that’s how you toss a fish back into the tank. You swipe  _ right _ if they’re  _ right _ for you.”

“Yeah,” Sara says calmly. “I did actually figure out how to use the app.”

Leonard contains a snicker as Sara remains entirely unruffled and Felicity gets more worked up.

“Well then why did you do that? If you liked this person, you were supposed to swipe right!”

“I mean,” Sara says, shrugging, “maybe I’ll give him a chance anyway.”

Felicity looks at Sara again before gripping the steering wheel tighter. “You know you can’t just do that, right? If you throw a fish back in, you can’t just be like, ‘oh, nevermind.’ The app doesn’t let you.” She starts murmuring to herself then, something about going in through a backdoor Cisco doesn’t know she left and resetting Sara’s fish.

Sara meets Leonard’s eyes in the mirror then, amusement warring with what seems to be a genuine question.

“You really should give him a shot,” Leonard says, and Sara’s eyes crinkle into a grin.

Felicity’s resulting ranting, however, gets them the rest of the way to their destination.

When they get inside, Oliver is waiting at the door and dips Felicity into a dramatic kiss that turns the woman’s cheeks pink. The couple steps out of the way to let Sara and Leonard through the door properly, and Leonard stills when Felicity points dramatically to a spot above their heads.

He turns and looks, seeing mistletoe hung over the walkway. Leonard looks at Sara, who’s watching him with that questioning look again.

“You have to kiss!” Felicity says. “It’s tradition!” Oliver stands next to her, an arm around her waist and fond amusement all over his face. Felicity starts saying something about how they don’t actually  _ have  _ to kiss, it’s just for fun, and something about consent, but Leonard isn’t really paying attention anymore.

He’s looking at Sara, who still seems to be waiting for an answer to her unspoken question. When he inclines his head ever-so-slightly, she takes that for the okay it’s meant to be, and she moves in for a firm, chaste, but lingering kiss, meeting his eyes as she pulls away, filling him with a rush of  _ want _ .

That feeling is chased away rather abruptly when Oliver clears his throat. “Let’s get to work, shall we?” suggests the Arrow.

Sara throws one last heated look in Leonard’s direction before following Felicity and Oliver over to a bunch of computers.

Leonard feels his phone buzz in his pocket and uses it to take a moment to collect himself. He has a text from Barry.

_ Hey, did you make it there alright? And did you try that app? Cisco told me to ask. _

Leonard pushes down the urge to threaten Ramon, a glance at Sara making it easy to forgive the younger man for creating this app in the first place. He turns his attention to the phone, sending just one text before turning off his phone and joining the others:

_ I don’t need to. I think I found the perfect woman. _


End file.
